ノーゲーム・ノーライフ: Neon Zephyr Chapter
by Kiznaiver
Summary: Neon Zephyr. The place you go if you break any pledge. A place which hiddens killers, mentally unstable people, outcasts, cheaters and Disboard's thrash. Yet Sora and Shiro have a different view of them, they see... themselves. Neon Zephyr. The place you go if you are too good at games, the place where legends become myths, and the place where they still wait to be reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey.. So pretty much I fall in love overheals for No Game No Life so this is something I came up with while doing my homework. Also I'm glad there is already a fic for this fandom, which deserves all our appreciation! In my opinion I consider NGNL better than SAO. Please don't hate it's only my opinion!**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, typos and grammar mistakes, cursing and in near future blood and deaths so yup...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life it only belongs to Yu Kamiya! In near future I will be adding Ocs and those will belong to me! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

''Sora! For once can you start acting as the king of Imanity?!'' The red-headed girl Stephanie Dola complained toward Imanity's king.

Sora shruged at her behaviour, as he already became used to it a long time ago. He started his day reading some of the many books the city's library contained, so that he can get any clues of the other races weaknesses.

''Steph, I thought we made this clear already. I am working here. But if you want this so much why don't you challenge me to a game, huh?''

Stephanie frowned for a moment and stared at the floor as her entire confidence was dropping her out. ''You know why I can't do that... remember the last time?''

Sora chuckled at her and easily patted his sister's head who seemed really focused on the book she was reading ''Nee Shiro what's that book about? You are reading it for almost 2 hours already.''

Even so the albino did not listened to her brother's words and remained concentrated at the details that book contained, as Steph was placing some cookies with tea for them.

''Steph... what do you know about Neon Zephyr?'' Shiro asked as she placed the closed book on the table and took a cookie in her mouth.

Steph looked at her a little shocked by her question, and that didn't went unnoticed by Sora who wondered what did his sister asked about?

Steph gulped and opened her mouth to speak ''Neon Zephyr is this world's prison. The place where the people of Disboard go if they break any pledge''

Sora choked on his cookie ''If they break the pledges? But I thought these are the universal laws that rules this world.. so everyone shall follow them, am I wrong?''

Steph turned her view to Sora and spoke out ''Technically yes. But Sora these rules are nothing more then the rules your world follows. You have them in your mind and action after their meanings, but you may always break them if you want. Yet, if you break one of them, you are sent to Neon Zephyr, there you are judged and depending on how severe you broke the rules, you are given a sentence you must follow.''

''But if that is so.. Let's suppose you refused to given you clothes to Shiro when you lost to her a few days ago. Were you going to be sent to this prison?'' Sora asked at which the girl nodded.

''Yes I would but your request was rather meaningless, so perhaps I would had spend only a night or two there.''

''I see... what kind of prisoners are kept there?''

Steph looked curious at Sora and seeing his serious face, she knew he had some kind of plan.

''Well how I said, you go there if you don't agree with the game's terms, if you use your powers of magic in violent ways, of hurting or even killing others with it, or if you use the game in 'dirty' ways.''

Sora raised an eyebrow and turned his look to Steph ''What do you mean dirty ways?'' Steph looked carefully at him and finally cleared her throat to start explaining.

''For example you challenge someone at a game. At the beggining you bet a rather usual thing such as an amount of money and you start playing. Now there is a thing most people don't use it because even thought it isn't banned you have great chances of going to Neon Zephyr... that thing is changing the terms during the game.'' Steph made a break to notice Sora's and Shiro's deep and serious looks before continuing ''You say that the other person shall suicide if you win, and you do. The other person completes your terms and suicides, you breaking two rules. Changing the terms, and not betting things of same value. It's a dirty way for what? Winning some money after the misery and the blood you shred?'' Steph didn't noticed but she already has tears running down her cheeks.

Sora looked at her a little sad ''Steph I don't like seeing you sad so please stop. And about this.. how much does it take for this prison to catch you?''

Steph wipped the tears off as she answered him ''Two or three weeks, since the people there are in charge with the entire Disboard. Why?''

Sora suddenly let out a loud laugh for which made Shiro turning her head to his brother and Steph starting to question his sanity. ''I see now... now this only makes this world even more exciting!''

Stephanie tilted her head as she had no other about Sora's words. ''What.. do you mean?''

Sora regained his normal state after his moment and grabbed Steoh by her arms ''They were diversions! Those people who suicide! Think won't those people's family be angry? Wanted revenge? Of course they want! These players who have a slight potential knew this and challenged them at games, and win after win they let the others with nothing! They used those mindless people as a trap so they can make profit! In a brutal way but by changing the terms and cheating, they won!''

Steph looked at Sora shocked by his explanation but soon finding her words ''But that makes no sense! Why would they do that? I mean if they are so good why risking to spend their lives into a prison?!''

Sora stood up proudly and pointed outside a window ''Good question! That's why we are going to visit Neon Zephyr!''

There was a moment of silence after Shiro joined Sora only to be broke by Steph ''Hehhhhhhh?!''

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So that's it with the first chapter I will try updating soon enough and so until then review and see ya!**

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So as you may see I updated as I promised, so you may not expect any other updates until weekend hits us, cuz ohh well... too busy during school-time! Anyways I wanna thank the ones who reviewed my work, really thank you, and great thanks to reiku27 for the advices which helped me out. **

**So I hope you are looking forward to the next chapters since I can't wait to write the game scenes, and I will also add some romance to this story, but only later! And if you are wondering this story takes place after the siblings won the library against Jibril but she will only appear later and so will the other characters so don't worry!**

**Warnings: OOCs, typos and grammar mistakes, bad language, and also bloodshred and crime later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NGNL, it only belongs to Yu Kamiya! I own only my Ocs!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

''Sora, please! Let's go back to Elchea! This is insane! To set free the prisoniers of Neon Zephyr!'' Stephanie couldn't stop complaining from the moment Sora set his new objective: 'Setting free and winning the prisoniers of Neon Zephyr on their side through games'. Yup [] was very serious about this. Both Shiro and Sora deduced that no matter what kind of people they will meet they are expecting great gamers, no... even brilliant for which they will challenge them and win them over.

''Please Sora even your plan of becoming the new God of this world sounds more reasonable... but making a team with those monsters?! No I won't accept it!'' Stephanie stopped in her tracks in a serious manner while grabbing the siblings arms to make them stay still.

''You must reconsider it!~'' Sora stepped in her speach interrupting her.

''Steph! Everything we do is for the good of Imanity! Think! Gamers who are vicious enough to break the pledges, enough smart not to be caught easily, and insanely enough to challenge God itself!''

The red-headed girl looked at him in disbelief. ''Sora... what do you mean?''

A nerve popped out on Sora's forehead making him wonder if this girl is making herself an idiot on purpose... ''Don't you see? They are the ones just as me and Shiro who want to conquer Disboard and be it's god. All these players knew they won't be taken seriously, of course we were an opened invintation by Tet himself, but what about the others? They needed to think of methods and by breaking this world's laws they succeeded. Steph Neon Zephyr is the place me and Shiro belong where I can assure you that that's the place where the greatest gamers rest in a dreamless sleep waiting for their signal to show up!'' Sora ended his speach pointing out the sky with a look of excitement written on his face.

''Nii... is right... we must do... this..'' Shiro muttered quietly while holding her brother's hand

Steph nodded her head slowly and begin to think about this for a moment.

_Are they serious? Other players who wanna become God? I always heard rumors about this topic. People started calling them 'The Hanged Ones', saying that such an objective is equal to suicide... Well she never took those words seriously. But now it made more sense actually... and yet raised so many questions? Why do these players wanna be God? What they did they ended up in Neon Zephyr? Will they be on their side? What kind of people are they? And most of all... How strong are they?_

''Oi, Steph you alright?!''

Stephanie snapped out from her deep moment at the sound of Sora's voice. ''...Eh?''

Sora sighed at her stupid-ness and pointed his finger out ''There we are here Steph.. Neon Zephyr.'' As Sora called out both Steph and Shiro widened their eyes at the building staying proudly before them.

_Just as the book said ... _Sora recalled back this morning when he started reading about the prison also._ A pyramid-shaped, build on 66 levels... the top of it serving for the gurdians and council in charge with it. It's made of masive black rock blocks, with magical engraves on them, making it floating above the skies with only a rock path leading to its gates._

The trio made their way to the front gate nervously by what are they gonna find inside. Sora skeptically brought his hand up and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediatly, revealing what Sora and Shiro thought of being a guardian of this place.

''May I help you, King and Queen of Imanity?''

_So they know who we are... _Sora thought before clearing his throat to speak. ''I will say this straight I wanna set free some prisoniers...''

The guardian was a tall man in his 30's with pointed ears indicating he was an elf, but [] wasn't expecting any less, since the prison was located in a neutral point of Disboard where no race held power. Anyways, the man raised curiously an eyebrow at Sora's request, before asking:

''What prisoniers?''

Sora thought for a second before confidently answering ''The most dangerous, most mischevious, insane and cruel you have!'' Truth to be told Sora wasn't 100% confident in his words, since he was expecting a clear no from this guy, which of course will be followed by him and Shiro chanllenging him at a game and winning.. but even so, what was he getting into?

The man looked at Sora with questioning eyes, and he would had send them away by now, if this wasn't what he was asked to do. Hesitantly he opened his mouth to speak up the most trivial words in this case.

''Very well, wait for them here, also don't expect to get their chains off.. not even a bit'' With that he drifted into the infinite darkness of the prison with the gate closing behind him.

Steph quickly began hitting the gate with her fists while letting out many offending words towards the elf guardian. ''How could you let that happen?! Are you that stupid, idiotic, and clueless?! You are just going to set free the ones who will bring doom not only to Imanity, but to the entire world, baka!''

Standing a few feet away from the raging girl the undefeated duo were staring quietly at the prison, both thinking of the same thing. ''Nii... something is off..'' Shiro brought the problem up without any questions.

Sora nodded to her before raising his view to the blue sky, wearing his best smile ''What are you planning for us.. God?''

**Meanwhile...**

Staring above the sky while watching the siblings actions, the sole God of this world also known as Tet was grinning happily at the sigh of the last events. ''So you already think I'm the cause of this, heh?''

True he paid a little visit to that elf who was in charge with the whole prison saying that if the king of Imanity ever appears before him, anytime, he must fullfile any demand they ask.

''Don't think badly of me, it's not like you couldn't get them without my help, but I am just too excited for the whole game to begin!'' Tet giggled at his own words as he took a king chess piece in his hand and placed it on a chess board along with the other pieces.

''... [] you are the last piece I needed for my ultimate game, the one which will write history.. Oh right I shall think of the next chapter after the prologue... Don't worry any of you I'm writing it for you, all you must do is making it happen..'' Tet smiled in his head as he flew off to his residence which was nothing more then a huge king chess piece.

**Inside Neon Zephyr..**

The elf from before was nervously walking down the stairs to the place they called Level -1. It was called like that because it wasn't placed in the prison itself, it was the only level build in an alternate reality by the Old Deus. It gave many power and magic to fullfile this but it was worth it.

Level -1 was nothing more then a pair of cells, 7 to be exact, placed in complete darkness. There time wasn't present, neither light, and the cells were sound proved, so the only thing you could hear was your only breath.

The man approached the darkest corner of the last floor and placed his hand on the wall before him spelling the words: _''Aa' i' Arvandor ando edro ikotane i' rauko aa' loki au' ''. _

The wall let out a hard sink and started moving its bricks away, revealing a dark and foggy entrance to Level -1. For simple people it could only sound as the continuation of the previous level, but it would look far more scary if they could see it for real. As if your life was being drown away, and shivers were chaining your body, you could only stay frozen, not even daring to take a step inside, afraid you may end up getting lost in complete despair.

Gulping and bringing his head up the elf stepped inside the hall, only to reach the first cell relatively fast. He sighed prepared to shout us the words who will bring everyone out of their cells. ''LISTEN UP THRASH!...'' He could feel his voice crack at the end.. he really was going to run for his life when this was over ''You were set free by the king of Imanity! Now get your stuff out and move to the main gate... NOW!'' He ended his 'glorious' speach and cast out one more spell to open the cells.

_''Sii' lye ner leitha..'' _He... in a blink of a second run off as his life depended on it leaving the entrance opened for the others.

* * *

Seven figures stepped out of the inhumanly small cells which held them captive for more time they could even count. They rubbed their fingers against their eyes as if they just woke up from a long eternal-like sleep, some of them even flinching at the sigh of the light which was penetrating their secret sanctuary.

After a moment of them turning their toughts on, they took a step forward smirking to themselves for what is going to follow from now on.

''So you remembered of us, heh? Took you some time... but never mind. Game is now on... ''

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing is highly appreciated! Anyways see ya next time!**

**Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes yes. I know this is very short, but this is only because I almost finished like 60% of the next chapter, and this was supposed to also be a single chapter together with the next one, but it would had turned really long, so I decided to use this tiny piece as an introduction.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, typos and grammar mistakes, and possible violence but only later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NGNL, only the Ocs are mine, the rest belongs to Yuu Kamiya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Neon Zephyr, Disboard's prison, the place where the most dangerous people of the world rest in abyss, where right now the gaming duo and rulers of Imanity, Blank, wait for hours a special kind of event.

Just a few moments ago Sora requested the release of perhaps the most cruel and monstrous beings this world saw.

''Nee Imouto, this is just the 346 round we have, are you tired already?'' Imanity's king, the red-headed Sora was trying his many tricks to win against his other half, his only equal, Shiro.

''Nii... is.. cornered.''

''Ahhh Shiro! How can you be so cruel towards your brave and smart brother?!''

''A duel between Masters! That's so exciting! I can't see the end of it!'' The Heavenly Winged, Jibril was poiting her gaze towards the pair of siblings for every hour since she got here.

Now why would the so loyal servant of Sora and Shiro will be missing from such an event? Let's say Sora asked for some special requests she had to accomplish.

''How much it takes to that old elf to just unlock a few cells?!'' sitting fatigue and extremely bored, just a few feet away from Jibril was resting Stephanie Dola, grandaughter of the last king... and not such a patient girl.

''Just stay calm Steph, right now we alright won Kurami and that elf on our side and guranteed our win over the Kemononini Land... yet there are still many steps to take to our final goal'' Sora declared with a stright and serious face as he placed the queen chess piece on the chess table, declaring a loss against his almighty sister, Shiro.

As Steph continued her complains about Sora's ways to handle things, the main gate opened, and in its shadow stood... one figure.

''One? Did you not counted well Shiro? I though there are 7 main prisoners.'' Sora might had joked, but in his mind everything went the exact way he planned.

The figure made its way out from the darkness, flinching at the sigh of the light, even though sunset was setting along them. The person stopped in tracks at the sigh of Sora, who lazingly laid down with a huge grin plastered on his face.

''Nee, where are the others? I requested 7 people not one... except if you aren't some kind of illusion ment to dispose me so it can take over Steph's panties and dignity.'' It seemed as the grin grew larger with every word, making Sora look as the Cheshire Cat.

''Wait what?!'' Steph tried to speak out, unfortunately being silenced by the prisoner.

''For a pity human, you got some imagination.'' Before them stood a guy, perhaps same age as Sora or even older by 1-2 years. He had spiky and messy white hair covering his right eye, and a pair (one) golden eye, accompanied by a smirk, who could send shivers on normal people's spine.

''Ehhh? That's quite something to hear, especielly from an Imanity.'' True. The boy was no flugel, elf or werebeast but a human guy. Sora studied him from top to bottom, until he finally stood up.

''Oh well that doesn't matter anymore, now we freed you so you shall obey my orders.. of course if that doesn't goes by your thoughts we could always have a game and...'' Sora made a sudden pause before..

''...Lose.'' Letting Shiro finishing it for him.

The boy let out a dark chuckle before offering his hadn to Sora. ''I have no complain about your offers... for now.'' As they shoke hands Stephanie was observing the guy more cautious easily trying to make herself believe she wasn't in this situation. Her nervous thoughts were finally interrupted by the cheerful voice of Jibril.

''Masters, shall we teleport ourselves back at home, it's getting dark.'' Sora and Shiro nodded their heads as they took one last glance at their new 'partner'.

''Yeah I forgot to ask, what's your name?'' Sora looked at him cautious as the white-haired boy turned to him.

''What you don't remember? Don't worry you will.'' That sent out a frown in Sora's mind as he passed him smirking, sending an obvious scream inside Steph's mind also.

As all the players were teleported away many questions were raised. Blank's and Jibril's only concern was what did he meant as that Sora will remember? While Steph had many other questions raised in her head: _''Why he must be here?!'' ''Where are the other players?!'' ''How can he even know Sora?!'' ''Why me?!''. _

Yet no one asked themselves why did he looked as he knew Stephanie.

* * *

**A/N: Heheh, many questions to raise, many things to decide, but don't worry I promise you the next chapter will be much longer, and it have the first not ONE but the first TWO gaming scenes! One will be when Sora and Shiro challenge our misterious player, and the other when it will show what really happened after the prisoners were set free and when this person come out. Excited?! I sure as fuck am!**

**Also if you wonder this is set after they challenged Kurami and Fil at the game, but before they played against Eastern Region.**

**See ya laterzzz!**


End file.
